1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to tow cables, and more particularly to a tow cable of the electromechanical variety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tow cables are utilized in a variety of operational situations, one of which is in the towing of target drones by a towing aircraft In the field of electronic warfare, a typical target drone may house a transmitter as well as other active and/or passive electronic devices all or some of which require a power supply and control circuit.
Since the drones are expendable, an economic advantage may be realized if the power supply and control circuits are located in the towing aircraft rather than in the expendable drone. For this purpose, a tow cable is utilized which not only serves as a mechanical strength member but in addition includes integral power and signal conductors.
In many instances, the towing aircraft has a very limited volumetric space allotted for the packaging of the plurality of expendable drones together with power supplies, control circuits and spools of tow cable. In order to achieve an overall volumetric reduction, the tow cable must be of relatively small diameter so that for the same length of tow cable the cable spool may be of reduced size. Under such circumstances, it is imperative that the smaller diameter tow cable be strong enough to perform its towing function and at the same time conduct all necessary electrical energy from the towing craft to the drone.